L'arnaque des shampoings: Le terrible destin de S
by DevilK
Summary: One-Shot. Tout le monde à au moins une fois dans sa vie, avaler le discours d'une pub mensongère. Tout le monde ! Même Shizuru ...   Humour et parodie, à ne pas prendre au sérieux pour passer -ou non- un agréable moment de détente.


**HELLOOOOO EVEURYBODYYYY !**

**Je reviens parmis vous aprés une trééééés longue absence, je vous l'accorde O_o Mais j'avais mes raisons, entre autre, perte d'inspi monumental que je n'est toujours pas retrouver ... Cependant, je m'y remet depuis hier mes petits agneaux x) Et je vous le promet, je terminerais toutes mes fics ! Parole d'écrivain u_u**

**En attendant, je vous laisse patienter sagement avec une petite fiction pour parodier une certaine pub pour un shampoing qui fait de l'effet ;) J'y ai également essayer une nouvelle façon de narrer mon histoire. Bien sûr, elle peux être déroutante car j'y introduit mes propres commentaire mais rassurez-vous, je n'écrirais pas de cette façon pour les autres fics. **

**Sur ce, enjoy et review ? ^.**

**A bientôt ;D **

**DevilK.**

**

* * *

**

_**/!\ ShizNat /!\**_

~ Quand les choses que l'on crois, ne sont pas ce qu'elles sont ~

**A**près une journée fatigante, une jeune fille marchait seule et d'un pas lourd dans les allées de Fuuka pour se rendre à son dortoir. Terminer sur un cour de sport était pire que tout quand on s'appelait Natsuki Kuga. La rebelle avait fuit les vestiaires, prit d'assaut par les filles de sa classe, pour pouvoir prendre une douche en tête à tête avec le calme. Elle en avait grandement besoin, la sueur collait son uniforme à sa peau et ses cheveux, à sa nuque. Ne parlons pas de l'odeur, rien qu'à se sentir, la pauvre Natsuki en avait des nausées. Elle grognas en réalisant que pour atteindre sa douche, elle devait encore franchir un obstacle. Montant les étages vaillamment, elle arriva enfin devant sa porte de chambre et l'ouvrit. Jetant son sac dans un coin de la pièce, c'est avec bonheur qu'elle se dirigeas vers sa salle de bain, tout en se déshabillant.

L'eau était chaude et lui faisait un bien fou. La rebelle venait de passer cinq bonnes minutes à se prélasser sous l'eau avant de se décider à se laver. Levant la main pour attraper ses bouteilles, elle se rendit compte que le gel douche était tout aussi ide que le shampoing. Elle poussa un rire nerveux avant d'attraper une seconde bouteille, vide elle aussi.

« _Oh c'est pas vrai !_ »

La jeune fille avait prit l'habitude que Shizuru vienne inspecter son dortoir pour voir si elle ne manquait de rien et si besoin, faire ses courses. Seulement, c'était une très mauvaise habitudes : à trop se reposer sur les autres, on en oublie qu'ils ne peuvent pas constamment passer derrière nous pour subvenir à nos besoin et cela, Natsuki semblait l'avoir oublié. La présidente n'avais visiblement pas eu le temps de faire le plein pour elle. Malheurs, comment allait-elle faire si ce n'est se passer de douche ?

« _Ah non, je t'interdit de faire ça !_ »

Aïeuh ! Pas la peine de me jeter tes bouteilles vide à la tronche, violente … Rassemblant courageusement ses affaires éparpillées, la jeune fille se rhabilla rapidement après s'être séchée à la vas vite. Elle sortie de sa chambre et réfléchit quelques secondes : Mai et Mikoto n'étais pas encore arrivées de leurs cours. Natsuki soupira et- Natsuki ? Natsuki, soupire s'il te plait ! Ah, merci. Je reprends : Natsuki soupira et se croisa les bras sur la poitrine en prenant une pause sexy.

« _Et puis quoi encore ?_ »

Nan, pas taper ! C'était pour voir si tu suivais ! Bon … Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière carte en main pour la sauver de cette mauvaise passe. Montant l'étage supérieure, elle marcha d'un pas rapide et assuré vers le seul dortoir inaccessible aux élèves : le 69 !

« _Mais tu vas arrêter oui, tu gâche toute l'histoire !_ »

Aïe ! Arrête ! Je dirais plus rien promit ! Mais arrête de me violenter bordel de nouille, c'est de l'humour ! Rah, Natsuki sa suffit ! Sinon je fait en sorte que Takeda t'offre son hospitalité pour la vie ! Gentille fille ... Bref, passons … Elle se dirigeas donc vers le dortoir réservé à la plus belle des lycéennes : Fujino Shizuru. Sourire aux lèvres, elle se mit en positions d'attaque pour toquer à la porte.

« _Je vais vraiment finir par t'emplafonner_ »

D'accord, d'accord … Pas taper hein ? Aïe ! Mais euh ! Je vais appeler SOS auteur battue moi … En position pour frapper à la porte, elle s'arrêta d'un coup dans son élan. Shizuru semblait être à l'intérieur mais … que pouvait-elle bien faire pour que l'envie de gémir aussi fort la prenne ? Prise par une colère soudaine, même si nous savons que c'est de la jalou- Aïeuh ! Mais je vais finir par t'attacher si tu continue à me couper ! Tu vois bien que tu nous fait ralentir dans l'histoire ? Le lecteur vas se lasser hein ! … Non, range tes éléments tout de suite … Ne me regarde pas comme ça Natsuki … Non, on ne tire pas ! Kya, mon derrière ! Attentat à la marguerite ! D'accord, d'accord ! Je dit plus rieeeeeeen ! … Comment je finit mon histoire avec les larmes aux yeux moi … ?

Prise d'une curiosité et d'une jalou- colère soudaine, elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas !

« _Shizuru !_ »

Les gémissements étant de plus en plus intenses, la rebelle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Cherchant la source de son énervement grandissant, elle écoute attentivement et la trouva rapidement. Non seulement quelqu'un prenait du plaisir avec sa présidente mais en plus, ils le faisait dans la salle de bain ! Namého, faut pas pousser mémé dans l'escalier hein ? … Quoi ... ? Bon d'accord.

D'un pas pressé, elle empoigna la poignet ! Bah … C'est fait pour ça non ? Aïe, pas taper j'ai dit !

Elle prit la poignet à pleine mains et plein doigt avant de l'ouvrir avec force tel un ours enragé et- ! Nyaaaahaaaaaa, ça fait maleuuuuuuh ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème Kuga Natsuki ?

« _Toi !_ »

Quoi ? Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Non, c'est **_MON _**histoire ! J'en suis l'auteur et la narratrice, prends pas mon rôleuh ! Ah ! T'es lourde j'te signale. Outch ... Hey, je ne suis pas un siège !

« _Tait-toi donc ! JE vais leur raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé !_ »

Voyons voir … Ah, oui ! Je venais de rentrée d'une SEMI-journée fatigante et non pas UNE journée, j'avais pour but de sécher le cour d'histoire de l'après-midi pour sortir en ville. Il est vrai que j'avais terminer sur un cours de sport, j'avais donc besoin de prendre une douche. Seulement voilà, mes gels douches et shampoing étaient tous vides. Mauvaise habitudes de laisser les bouteilles vide trainer, je pensais vraiment qu'il m'en restait et puis, Shizuru n'était pas venue ces derniers temps. Je n'aimais pas faire mes courses et Shizuru c'était mise en tête de le faire pour moi. J'ai refuser l'offre bien sûr, prétextant ne pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre sois de moi. Grave erreur … Elle m'as regarder avec ses yeux perçant et ce sourire qui vous fait froid dans le dos. Comment pouvais-je dire non ? Enfin bref, je n'avais plus qu'a me rhabiller pour trouver l'âme charitable qui pourrais me dépanner et non pas me passer de douche ! Le problème, c'est que la seule qui aurais pu le faire n'était pas une rebelle comme moi et de ce fait, était rester au lycée. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'une solution : espérer que Shizuru puisse m'aider. J'avais entendu dire qu'elle était malade et n'était pas venue au lycée ce matin. Il était donc fort probable qu'elle sois dans son dortoir. J'ai grimper l'étage suivant pour me présenter devant sa porte, n°25 perverse ! C'est au moment ou j'ai voulue ouvrir la porte que ces drôle de bruit m'ont surprise. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire et avec qui, elle qui était sois disant malade. J'étais curieuse oui, et étonnée aussi alors j'ai ouvert la porte. Un peu trop vite et fort je le reconnais … J'ai crier son nom aussi oui ! Mais je voulais être sûr qu'elle m'entende avec tout le bruit qu'elle faisait ! La preuve que j'ai bien fait, elle continue ! Si elle m'avais entendu, elle aurais arrêter. Je l'aurais probablement surprise aussi. Mais il faut croire que non alors oui, je me suis dirigée vers la source et me suis arrêter devant la salle de bain. J'ai prit la poignet en main, je l'ai encore d'ailleurs mais j'hésite à ouvrir. Je tremble, aurais-je peur ? Non, c'est la colère qui fait vibrer mes membres. Si je vois quelqu'un d'autre que Shizuru dans cette salle de bain, je le jette par la fenêtre ! Pire ! Je l'étripe et donne ces restes à manger aux lion et je-!

Ah stop sa suffit, je reprends les choses en main ! Reprends ta poignet toi … pas trop fort tu vas la casser ! Bon … prête ? C'est partie.

Saloperie de poignet en main, la rebelle ouvrit la porte de la même façon qu'avec l'autre, pas de traitement faveur ! Mwahahahaha ! Hm … Natsuki s'il te plait, la suite.

« _Shizu- !_ »

Merci. Donc : Sans voix, Natsuki est rester et surprise, Shizuru s'est retournée ! Stupeur ! La belle présidente était seule dans sa douche. Dans un élan d'effrois, le kaichou avait sursauté et fait tomber sa bouteille de shampoing. La rebelle était rouge comme le feu et ne bougeais plus d'un poil, trop absorber par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Fujino-sama, la plus convoitée des jeune femmes de son âge, nue sous une coulée de mousse qui glissais le long de ses courbes. Mon dieu …

« _N-Natsuki ?_ »

« _J-Je … Je venais juste voir si tu allais bien et te demander si je pouvais t'emprunter de quoi prendre une douche. Et puis, il y avais tes gémissements qui … qui … J-Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir débarquer de cette façon ! _»

Se courbant vivement en avant pour présenter ses excuses, la rebelle aperçut la bouteille de shampoing et la prit en main en se redressant.

« _Herbal Essences hein … Alors … tu voulais vraiment le même shampoing qu'elle ?_ »

Un rire nerveux sortie de la bouche de la rebelle pendant que Shizuru faisait une moue boudeuse.

« _Ikezu, la pub est mensongère ! J'ai voulue rendre le même effet pour voir si je pouvais avoir la même sensation que cette femme. _»

La jeune Kuga soupira et posa le shampoing avec les autres. Comparée à elle, la présidente avait moins de bouteilles mais toutes semblait pleine.

« _Je te l'avais dit non ?_ »

Sourire séduisant sur les lèvres, Shizuru agrippa gentiment le bras de sa compagne avant de lui glisser sensuellement à l'oreille : « _Peut être que Natsuki pourrais éviter un scandale en plein magasin si elle m'aidait à obtenir le même effet_ » Se raidissant d'un coup, la pauvre Natsuki n'arrivais plus à faire un seul geste. Tirailler entre raison et passion, elle finit par grogner et se déshabillas pour le plaisir de la brune. Elle entra dans la douche et fût assaillit par le plus redoutable des prédateurs : Sexsuna ! Oh pardon ! Mauvaise personne et mauvaise histoire. Bref, ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, que notre belle présidente imita à la perfection, la pub mensongère qui laisse rêveur.

_**HERBAL ESSENCES : L'EXTASE A L'ETAT PURE !**_


End file.
